


How to Get Your Little One to Calm Down

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby Fluff, M/M, parenting fluff, sheer fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and Loki try and calm their latest addition down.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	How to Get Your Little One to Calm Down

“Arvid, darling, please...”

The god sounded desperate, trying his hardest to get the tiny being to stop crying. No matter what, the little one persisted and continued to cry. He had tried to give him his bottle, but the little one had refused it. He’d tried sitting and rocking him. It did nothing. A lullaby in addition to the rocking? It did nothing like what it did for Hrà. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, Loki himself was whimpering.

“Anthony? Where are you?”

Suddenly, Jarvis piped up.

“ _Sir is currently looking for anything with potential to calm the little one, Mr. Loki.”_

“Well, tell him to hurry up. Please...”

“ _Of course._ ”

Tony made his way into the room only a few minutes later, carrying a plethora of items. He seemed to look worried once he saw how distraught- and near tears- Loki was.

“Anthony… He won’t stop crying. I-I’ve tried everything I could think of. I-I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, hey. It’s alright honey,” He said reassuringly as he walked over to Loki and the crying baby. He then set the things he had brought on the ground.

“Lemme see him.” He made grabby hands, an attempt to help lighten the mood.

Loki gently handed Arvid over to the inventor, watching quietly as he shifted him so he was held comfortably. 

The cries didn’t halt. In fact, they seemed to worsen.

“Shit… uh, okay. Grab something from that pile down there, please?”

Loki quickly rummaged through the pile, picking up one of the toys from it.

“Will this work..?”

Tony nodded, taking the small plush cat from Loki with an appreciative smile. “Thank you, hun.”

The genius back down looked at their son, offering the toy to him. “Do you want this, blueberry? Will this make you feel better?”

That didn’t help at all. Tony winced as Arvid continued to wail, glancing back to the pile. “Fuck... What else would there even be that would calm him down?”

Suddenly, there was a noise at the doorway. Both Tony and Loki looked over to see their daughter moving into the room.

“Is baby brother okay?” She asked, walking over to them and standing on tippy-toes so she could try and see Arvid who had curled against Tony’s chest as he continued letting out tiny sobs.

The inventor sighed. “We don’t really know, hun. He hasn’t let up yet.”

Loki looked to Tony with a frown. “I’m starting to worry that it could be something he’d need to see a medical professional for.”

Tony glared at the god. “It can’t be anything like that. H-he’s not…” He shook his head. “It can’t be anything _that_ serious.”

Hrà made a noise, looking up at Tony. “Can I hold him, papa?”

The inventor shared a glance with his husband, then sighed and nodded. “Sure, sweetheart. Go sit on the bed and I’ll help you.”

Hrà nodded, rushing over to the bed and climbing onto it. Tony followed after her, then carefully handed her the still-crying little one. 

By some act of magic, the wailing started to die down. Arvid sniffled as he stared up at Hrà with wide eyes, then reached up and touched her face with a soft coo. The girl beamed at the baby.

“Hi baby brother,” she said with a giggle. She got a squeal in response.

Tony watched the two with wide eyes, then turned towards Loki. “I can’t believe this. You’re telling me this whole time he just wanted his sister?”

Loki was still dumbfounded, watching Arvid giggle and pap Hrà’s face happily as she talked to him. 

“I… suppose so?” The god shook his head. “Norns. We should have known. She’s his favorite.” 

Tony chuckled softly. “Yeah.. that she is. Guess we better keep that in mind in case he ever decides to do this again.”

Hrà looked up and over to her parents with a grin. “Look! Baby Arvid stopped crying!”

Loki smiled. “I see that, sweetheart. What a good big sister you are to be able to calm him down that fast.” 

Tony shook his head and smiled. “We’re blessed to have such an amazing daughter.”

The pair moved over to join their little ones on the bed. They both kissed her head, causing more giggles.

“We’re so lucky to have you in our lives. We love you, darling.”

Hrà beamed. “I love you too.”

Tony looked to Arvid and smiled. “And we love you as well, blueberry.”

The little one squealed and kicked his legs, which in turn caused the genius to chuckle. He then finally looked to Loki, gazing lovingly at him.

“Oh, and I can’t forget about you. I love you, Lokes.”

Loki smiled, leaning and kissing his husband gently. 

“I love you too, Anthony. More than anything in the realms.”


End file.
